Welcome to the Masquerade
by As The Rush Comes
Summary: "Come one! Call all! Welcome to the Grand Ball, where the strong run for cover and the weak stand tall!" Moose had no idea what he was getting into when he accepted the mysterious invitation. And he's beginning to doubt if he can get back out alive.
1. Welcome to the Masquerade

"_Come one! Come all! Welcome to the Grand Ball! Where the strong run for cover and weak stand tall!"_

Somewhere hidden in the shadows of New York City is a place called the Grand Ball. Here, an elite group of gangsters, rich patrons, and anyone with the right connections dance the night away and bet on their crews who battle it out in a cage in the middle of the ballroom. You only get in via invitation and if you speak of the Grand Ball to an outsider, you won't make it out alive.

And when Moose gets invited, he can't help but to be curious.

But the Grand Ball is more than just a safe haven. It has dark secrets, especially surrounding its creators, the King and Queen of the Grand Ball. No one knows who they are and no one bothers trying to find out. After all, some things are better left unsaid.

But when Moose finds himself in some serious trouble, he finds safety with the last person he ever expected.

In a place where everyone is living a marvelous lie: Welcome to the Masquerade


	2. The Grand Ball

**Chapter One**

**Moose**

_My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
_**-**

This was it, the moment he had been waiting for. Blushing, he took Camille's hand and they left the Vault to go on their first official date. Moose was absolutely nervous as they hailed a cab and he gave the name of a small cafe Luke had suggested to him.

"Moose? You're sweating, are you really that nervous?" Camille teased and Moose grinned sheepishly at her. His heart was about to beat out of his chest but he wasn't going to admit that to her.

"I'm fine, I'm perfectly fine." He could have slapped himself. Why was he acting like an idiot? Camille was his best friend, he should be comfortable around her. But when he glanced over at her navy blue strapless dress and the way her hair cascaded over her shoulders, his mouth went dry.

The silence between them quickly turned awkward when they arrived to the cafe. Moose was a perfetc gentlemen though as he helped Camille out the cab, opened the door for her, and even pulled her chair out for her. She thanked him sweetly and once he sat down, he felt some of his nervousness disappear.

"You should wear dresses like that more often. You look beautiful in them," Camille looked thoughtful at his statement and Moose realized he might have offended her, "Not that you don't look great in jeans in a T-shirt! You do! It's just..." He trailed off.

"Moose, chill out, okay? Thank you for calling me beautiful. You look cute in your shirt and tie." She laughed and Moose blushed furiously. Since when was he so awkward.

"I'm just...I feel like this has to be special. We've been best friends for so long, and now we're even more. I don't want to mess it up." He admitted timidly and Camille leaned forward and pecked him on the nose.

"You're doing fine, and things are still the same. We can still talk like we used to." Moose visibly relaxed at this. He was no good at being a boyfriend, but he could be a great best friend.

"Did I tell you what I got in the mail today?" Camille watched as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a jet black envelope. He opened it and pulled out a black sheet of paper with silver writing on it. Included was a necklace with a charm shaped like a mask on it.

"What is that?" Camille grabbed the necklace from him and examined it. It was pure silver and gleamed in the light.

"It's an invitation to some place called the Grand Ball. I asked Jacob about it and he said he didn't know anything, so I called Luke. Get this: only New York's elite are invited." Moose explained and Camille giggled.

"Elite? They consider you elite?" Moose stuck his tongue out at her.

"I guess I reconsider bringing you as my guest, since the invitation says I can bring one other person." He grinned and Camille rolled her eyes. Who else would he even consider taking?

"So when is it? And how do we get there if you only get in by invitation?" Moose looked back at his invite and its explicit instructions.

"It's tomorrow night and we're supposed to just hang outside the Vault. They'll pick us up. Sounds sketchy to me." Camille nodded in agreement as he put the envelope and charm away. Despite the strangeness of it, he was eager to check out the Grand Ball. Camille always told him that he had a dangerous habit of curiosity but he couldn't help it. Life was all about discovery, right?

They spent the rest of their date eating and talking animatedly about their classes. Moose even asked her to dance when a Michael Buble song began to play. At the end of the night, the couple found themselves walking through Times Square hand-in-hand. Though they didn't say it aloud, neither wanted the night to end yet.

"I guess I'll have to go shopping tomorrow. I've never been to a Ball before." Camille grinned as they turned onto the street where The Vault was.

They stood outside for awhile and eventually Moose leaned in to kiss her. It was a chaste kiss and he could feel her smile as she pulled away. They said their farewells as Camille hailed a cab and Moose watched her go. His thoughts floated to his favorite brunette as he rode the elevator to the rec room. Distractedly, he greeted everyone and even ignored the Santiago twins who began to tease him mercilessly about his date with Camille.

Moose was on cloud nine as he fell asleep that night.

The next morning seemed to move in a frenzy. Moose tried hard to focus in his classes, but the excitement of the Grand Ball wouldn't die down.

"It's like Christmas or something...you know it's going to happen but you can't help but get really amped up for it." He expressed to Camille as they left yet another store in their quest to find her the perfect dress.

Finally, it was time, and Moose practically jumped up and down as he waited for Camille to arrive. When she did, his mouth dropped open. Her dress was navy blue and silver, and it fit like a tutu. On her feet were sparkling navy blue Chucks. Her hair fell around her shoulders again. She looked even more beautiful than she had the night before.

"Moose, how long before you're used to this?" She teased as she closed his mouth and kissed him on the cheek.

"Never..." Moose said in a hoarse voice. He was about to say more when a black Rolls Royce pulled up. The door opened in front of them, and the driver gestured for them to get in. This was it. Their carriage to the Grand Ball had arrived.

Moose shot a reassuring look to Camille, who looked wary, as he climbed into the car. She followed after him and gripped his hand tightly as they pulled away from the safety of The Vault, of their friends. Moose fiddled with the charm hanging around his neck the entire ride.

The two watched as the Manhattan skyline disappeared and they entered Brooklyn. They drove until they reached an old warehouse. When the car stopped, the driver got out. Moose watched in fear as he came and opened the door for them. He never let go of Camille's hand as they followed the driver to the entrance of the warehouse. Moose turned and looked out at the horizon, it was the last time he might ever see it, and the sun was setting. Slowly, they walked into the warehouse and were greeted by a sight like no other.

"Come on! Come all! Welcome to the Grand Ball, where the strong run for cover and the weak stand tall!"

Camille gasped in wonder while Moose looked around frantically, trying to take it all in at once. The outside may have looked like a rusty old warehouse, but the inside was like a castle. There were balconies and skylights. The dance floor was littered with rose petals and dancers who were waltzing. There was a large ornate cage in the middle of the room, it was empty. And at the forefront of it all, was a single throne.

"That's where the king sits," Someone said from behind them.

Moose and Camille turned to see a girl about their age. Moose instantly put his arm around Camille, feeling slightly threatened. The guy was outrageously good-looking. He had tan skin, jet black hair, and cobalt eyes that looked like steel. Camille just rolled her eyes at Moose, she wasn't going anywhere.

"The king?" Moose asked, his curiosity outweighing his jealousy.

"Yea, the king of the Grand Ball. He built all this from the ground up. It's kind of funny that he included a throne, though. No one knows who he is." The guy explained, "Are you guys first-timers? I'm Gabriel."

He held out his hand to Moose who shook it warily. A king who didn't sit on his throne? It was strange but he didn't ponder on it for too long.

"I'm Moose, and this is my girlfriend Camille." Moose told him. Gabriel nodded and leaned over to whisper something in Camille's ear. Moose was about to say something but stopped when Camille nodded, kissed him on the cheek, and scurried off.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to offend you. It's just, I was told specifically to make sure you were felt welcome. You're our guest of honor tonight, you know?" Gabriel told him and Moose looked surprised.

"Guest of honor?"

"Yea, you're the newcomer who helped put the Samurai to shame at the World Jam. Everyone's heard of you. Follow me." Gabriel began walking away and Moose fell in step behind him.

"Things really start to heat up after the sun goes down. That's when the battles start. You see that cage over there? Crews from all over the country come here to duke it out. They dance in that cage, and it's an all or nothing kind of battle." Moose raised an eyebrow at this.

"All or nothing?" They approached the bar, where the bartender immediately put two drinks on the counter.

"Pretty much, your reputation is on the line in a place like this. You win, you're here to stay. You lose, you pack and go home, never to see the Grand Ball again. It gets pretty intense since very few people know about this place, and trust me, you want to be in on all the action that goes down here."

Suddenly, the lights went down and Moose watched as several blacklights lit up and dancers in white stepped out onto the dance floor. They fell in a complicated routine and he watched as several TV screens lit up and he could see the dancers at several different angles. Beside him, Gabriel's breath hitched slightly. One of the dancers, a girl in a white dress and heels, was walking towards them.

"So this is him?" She asked and Gabriel nodded, not saying anything. Moose yelped in surprise as she grabbed him and led him out onto the dance floor. The room became silent as the spotlight was only on him. Then the beginnings of Usher's DJ Got Us Falling In Love poured through the speakers and Moose allowed the beat to take control over his body.

"Our guest of honor tonight, ladies and gentlemen! Moose!" There were cheers as Moose moved smoothly across the dance floor. His body popped and locked in all the right places, and he even did some floor work to further impress the crowd. When the song ended, he bowed and walked off the dance floor. Gabriel stood clapping for him.

"Nicely done, and I think you've gained a few admirers." He smirked. Moose turned to see the girl from earlier and a few of her friends gazing at him. They giggled and waved before going back onto the dance floor.

"Yea, but I have a girlfriend so it's all good." Moose smiled and he began looking around for Camille. He found her sitting with a few other girls, talking and laughing. At least she was enjoying herself. He longed to dance with her, though, and began to make his way over to her.

"Excuse me, would you mind dancing with me?" He asked her in his nerdiest voice and she laughed. He took her hand and they walked back out to the dance floor. As they danced, Moose noticed Gabriel was still watching him.

"I see you made a new friend," Camille smiled as he spun her around. Moose nodded as he watched someone walk up to Gabriel. The two conversed in what seemed to be low voices before Gabriel threw his hands up in the air angrily and stalked off, the other guy following after him.

As the night passed on, Moose and Camille found themselves cuddled up on one of the couches in the Ball's lounge area. He was teasing her and she was trying to push him away. Their teasing stopped abruptly though when a group of guys wearing all black walked past them. They watched as the crew made their way to the cage and entered it. When the cage door closed, everyone around them began to cheer. Moose stood up and walked forward to get a better view, Camille sticking close to him.

Another crew, dressed like circus clowns, stepped into the cage and the crowd cheered as the door was closed and locked. Music began to play, and the crowd cheered and jeered, as both crews started to battle.

The two watched in amazement at the skill and pure ferocity the crews had. It was a fierce battle and both crews gave it their all, and when the music stopped, both froze in their place.

"Who has been deemed worthy to set foot in the Grand Ball for one more night?" Someone called out and Moose watched as Gabriel stepped onto the dance floor. He approached the cage and stopped just short of opening on of the two doors. The entire place had gone dead silent as he deliberated. Finally, he opened the door and let the crew in all black out. The crowd cheered as the crew celebrated their victory.

"Wow, that was crazy intense, right?" Camille breathed as they watched the other crew get escorted out.

"Yea, you can't help but feel bad for the other crew. They'll never be able to come back. That's gotta suck." Moose lamented.

Seeing the tiredness in her eyes, he let Camille return to the couch they were sitting on, while he walked out to where Gabriel was.

"Impressed?" He asked and Moose nodded.

"That was crazy, I've never seen dancers go hard like that in my life." Gabriel laughed.

"They really wanted it, everyone wants it. This is a place where you can be who you want to be, haven't you noticed?" Moose nodded, he had noticed. This was place of freedom, the kind of place he wish he had in his life when he was still with his parents.

"I just wish everyone could experience something like this." Gabriel looked thoughtful at this statement, but shook his head.

"No, not everyone can experience this. There are some who just wouldn't understand."

**So, that's the end of chapter one. I hate this no page break thing so I tried to make it flow as much as possible. I know it's kind of boring but it gets better. This was just an introduction into everything. I hope you enjoyed it though, and I hope you review. And thank you to those who did!**

**~As the Rush Comes~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Step Up or Teenage Dream by Katy Perry.**


	3. The King and his Court

**Chapter Two**

**Gabriel**

_I'm so high. _

_I can hear heaven.  
I'm so high. _

_I can hear heaven.  
Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me._

He couldn't help it. He envied him. Gabriel watched as Moose danced with his girlfriend. They paid attention only to each other and the music. Music, he had loved it once, when he had first built the Grand Ball. Now it was just like white noise and he hated white noise.

"Gabe, it's time to go." He heard the soft voice beside him. He looked over to his sister. She seemed so innocent in her white dress but in reality, was far from it. He wondered how long Moose could hold out against her. Sure, he claimed to be faithful to Camille, but Eleanor could make a married man leave his wife after only one night.

"Not yet," He told her. She pouted though, and he knew she'd keep begging until he finally gave in. So he caved, wanting to avoid a fight.

Nobody noticed when the disappeared, no one ever did. It was how he always wanted it to be. Of course, Eleanor being Eleanor, wanted everyone to know that her brother was the one who belonged on the throne and that she was the Queen of the Grand Ball. But Gabriel forbade it, and she didn't argue. It wasn't worth it.

He didn't sleep again that night, there was too much work to do. More dance crews were demanding a chance to compete at the Ball, some being more vocal than others. Gabriel sighed as he wrote invitation after invitation. They didn't have what it took, though, they never did. His crew had been handcrafted and they won every time. They were just missing one thing: Moose.

Immediately, the jealously swelled within him as he wrote out a follow-up invitation to Moose, this time he was going to have to come alone. He had been lenient once, but the rules of the Grand Ball were strict and he had to uphold them. No one on the outside could know about the Grand Ball, it was too dangerous.

After he finished the last invitation and prepared it for his courier to pick up and deliver, he got up and walked into the kitchen area of the apartment. Sighing, he poured himself a glass of milk and thought back over the events of the night.

Moose had impressed, just like Gabriel knew he would. He made sure to keep a sharp eye on the young dancer, to make sure no one tried anything. One of his 'associates' had made mention of trespassers in the Grand Ball. They managed to catch one, and Gabriel would paying them a visit later that day, to silence them. He learned a long time ago, that if you wanted something done, you had to do it yourself.

"Still up?" He heard someone say and he looked up to see Eleanor. She had exchanged her silky white dress for sweatpants and a tank top.

"Just thinking..." Gabriel told her, but didn't elaborate. He didn't need to, Eleanor could read him like a book.

"They don't always have to die, you know." She told him, and Gabriel turned away from her. She moved in closer and reached to lay a hand on his cheek. His eyes met hers and her heart broke for him. He looked so sad and there wasn't anything she could do about it. She felt so powerless, and she hated it.

"You should get to bed, you have classes in the morning." Eleanor attended NYU and majored in theater. Gabriel was more than supportive of her, and was constantly encouraging her to succeed. Where he felt that he failed in life, he tried to make up for by being a good older brother. Even if there was only a one year difference between them.

"I'll see you in the morning?" It was a question because Gabriel usually left to take care of the day' business before the sun even rose. In response, he shrugged and moved away from her. Eleanor watched him go to his bedroom, silently wondering how long until he completely fell apart.

The next day, Gabriel found himself standing in Time Square. A large man stood beside him, and their eyes were trained on one target. Gabriel held his hand out, and took the gun that was handed to him. He pocketed the weapon in his coat, and watched as his companion moved through the large crowd. Their target panicked immediately upon seeing the large man but was too slow to react. Gabriel watched in satisfaction as the target was led away from the crowd. Gabriel waited for ten minutes before following after them.

The target was in an alley, beaten and bruised, begging for his life. Gabriel felt a small stab of remorse but it was soon overwhelmed by a sense of duty. With a curt and polite smile, Gabriel whispered something before raising the gun and firing two shots, ending another life.

There were some shouts in the distance as Gabriel ordered his companion to clean up the evidence before tossing the gun away. He walked back through Times Square where a cab waited for him. As he closed the passenger door, he looked back at the crowd. So many people, so blissfully unaware of the world they have stepped in.

"New York University, and step on it." Gabriel ordered the driver.

As he rode through Manhattan, he remembered when he first came to the city. It had been five years ago, when he was fifteen. He had wanted to make a name for himself. He wanted to build something great. That's when plans for the Grand Ball began.

He labored day and night, establishing the right connections. It wasn't for another year that he was able to obtain the warehouse. That's when the fun really started. The first night of the Grand Ball had been shabby, to say the least, but many saw potential and began to invest. Soon Gabriel was leading his own gang, much to the delight of some and the dismay of others. The Grand Ball became the place to be for many of the nation's gangsters. Then, on a whim, Gabriel began to the dancing competitions. The entire time he was building his empire, Gabriel never let anyone know he was the leader of the operation. It wasn't because of fear, but rather because he didn't need the attention. He never liked being in the spotlight, but rather behind the scenes. The throne had been built merely for show, to let everyone know that there was a king, whether they liked it or not.

"We're here." The driver announced, snapping Gabriel from his thoughts. He tossed a Benjamin to the driver, and got out of the car. His timing was perfect, Moose was leaving the engineering building.

The young dancer's eyebrows raised when he caught sight of Gabriel. Gabriel just smiled and motioned for Moose to follow him before turning and walking away. He didn't even look back to see if his orders had been heeded. He could feel Moose's presence behind them as they walked off campus to a cafe that a friend of his owned.

"Sorry for bringing you here on such short notice. I hope you don't mind." Gabriel said as they sat down in a booth.

"It's cool," Moose answered as he looked around the cafe and then at the menu. Gabriel chuckled to himself when he saw the dancer's eyes widen.

"Don't worry, lunch is on me. I actually brought you here because there are some things we need to discuss. Our...king...has expressed that he'd love for you be a regular attender of the Grand Ball." Gabriel began.

"Oh wow, um...I'm honored?" A waiter came over and took their orders. Gabriel opted not to eat, he never ate after killing someone. It was his way of honoring their death.

"You should be, this means you get certain perks and privileges," Gabriel reached into his pocket and pulled out a Black Card, "This is yours, if you want it."

Moose nearly choked on his food, "Dude, that's a Black Card, you can't be serious. You're really handing that to me? Nah man, I can't take it." He took the card anyway and examined it, "Or maybe I could." Gabriel laughed, out loud this time, Moose was quite a character.

"Before you decide anything, there are rules that you have to obey. The first was explained in the invitation, no outsiders allowed in the Grand Ball. I enjoyed having Camille there, but that was a one-time exception. Unless she receives an invitation, she's not allowed to enter into the Grand Ball." Moose frowned at this before his expression turned thoughtful. Gabriel wondered if he would turn down the offer.

"What does she have to do to be invited?" Moose asked. Gabriel was surprised, most never asked that sort of question. They were usually too selfish to do so.

"It's ultimately up to the king...but I can ask for another exception to be made." Moose's expression lit up at this, and Gabriel wondered why he had just said that. He never made exceptions for anyone. What made Moose different?

"I can work with that," Moose grinned, "Looks like you've got yourself a new member of the Grand Ball." At that moment, Gabriel decided to keep Moose as close to him as possible. Many of the members knew the dark side of the Ball, but he never wanted Moose to see it. Ever.

They parted ways when Moose received a call from Camille and Gabriel received a text from one his lackeys. He hoped Moose didn't notice the sad look on his face as read the text and sent out orders to the workers of the Ball. He waved goodbye to Moose before paying for the meal and leaving the cafe soon after.

That night at the Grand Ball, Gabriel stood in the middle of the room. Silence had fallen upon the patrons and he wondered if anyone would stand up tonight. Behind him, another one of the trespassers struggled against the chains that held him in place. Gabriel watched the crowd as a gun was raised to the man's head. No one moved, no one said a single solitary word. Gabriel's eyes closed as a single shot was fired and the body was carted off.

No one had done anything. They just went back to their business, not even acknowledging that an execution had taken place. It angered Gabriel and soothed him at the same time. There was still order, and that was all that mattered.

But it did nothing to quell the war within him.

**So that end the introduction into the story. Now you have an idea as to who Gabriel is. The story will alternate between his perspective and Moose's. It'll keep thing interesting. Anyways, now the fun can get started. Reviews are very much appreciated.**

**~As the Rush Comes~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Step Up or Hero by Nickleback**


	4. That Girl is Poison

**Chapter Three**

**Moose**

_Makin' my connection  
As I enter the room  
Everybody's chillin' as  
I set up the groove  
Pumpin' up the volume  
With this brand new beat  
Everybody's dancin' and  
They're dancin' for me _

"Going out tonight Moose?" Jacob asked as Moose searched frantically for his gray vest. He sent a quick nod as he found it and raced back to his room. He had only ten minutes and his hair looked like a rat's nest. Running a brush through it, he heard a car horn outside.

He said good night to everyone as he headed to the elevator. Gabriel was standing beside the Rolls Royce when Moose stepped outside.

"Moose? I think you're forgetting something. I wouldn't want your feet to be cold." Moose looked down and noticed his lack of shoes. He laughed as he spewed out an apology before racing back inside. A few minutes later, he was sitting in the back of the car with Gabriel, recounting his whirlwind day to him.

It had been two weeks since Moose had started to attend the Grand Ball regularly. He found that he looked forward to it every night. He did his best to try and make sure it didn't interfere with his studies or his time with Camille. It was like discovering the Vault and the House of Pirates all over again, it was an escape and he always wondered what would happen the next night.

He had also fell into a comfortable friendship with Gabriel. Though there was something about the guy that Moose couldn't quite place, they enjoyed each other's company. Moose was always making him laugh, claiming that Gabriel was way too uptight and Gabriel introduced Moose to some of New York's best nightlife.

"We're stopping at Poison first, tonight. Eleanor went to a birthday party there and we have to pick her up." Moose nodded. He hadn't been to Poison yet, but Gabriel had taken him to some really crazy clubs.

They pulled outside of a club with a green neon sign that read 'Poison' in cursive. Moose could feel the pulse of the music as he stepped out of the car. It was hard to keep his body under control, when the urge to dance was so strong. Gabriel watched him with a bemused look before walking in the club, the young dancer close behind him. There were shouts of recognition and Moose watched as Gabriel was surrounded by girls.

"Alright now, there's plenty to go around, but let's not leave my friend out in the cold." Moose opened his mouth to protest when someone grabbed his arm and dragged him out to the dance floor. He turned to see Eleanor smirking at him.

"They're like vultures, Gabriel's not a good friend for turning them loose on such a sweet guy like you." She said and Moose laughed.

"You saying I can't handle them?" She shook her head as she moved in closer to him. The sudden proximity caused him to take a step back. Camille flashed through his mind as Eleanor took his hands and allowed him to spin her around.

The images of his favorite brunette soon faded as the music changed and Moose's body took over. He moved in near perfect sync with Eleanor as they danced a broken tango. _Come on and lemme show you 'round. Let me take you out, bet you we could have some fun girl. 'Cause we can dress it up, we can dress it down. Any way you want it done girl. _Justin Timberlake's voice poured through the speakers as Moose and Eleanor moved, a crowd forming around them. There were cheers and jeers as Moose moved Eleanor away only to bring her closer than she had been before. By the end of the song, their faces were nearly touching. Gulping, Moose backed away and bowed before leaving the dance floor.

Moose found Gabriel, alone, standing by the bar. He raised an eyebrow at Moose who was feeling more and more guilty as time passed.

"Careful Moose, she may be my sister, but she's dangerous." Gabriel warned.

"Yea, I can see that. Gah, I feel like I betrayed Camille somehow." Moose frowned which deepened in confusion when a small glass with a blue drink was put in front of him.

"Drink it, you'll feel better. And don't worry, it's not lethal or anything." Gabriel smirked as he took his own. Moose cautiously took the blue drink and put it to his lips. Gabriel laughed as he nearly choked trying to get it down. He shot a glare at his friend but a sudden feeling of euphoria warmed him. Whatever the sweet liquid had been, it had been just what he needed.

"Dance with me?" Gabriel offered.

"You dance?" Moose asked in disbelief. In his suits and dress shoes, Gabriel hadn't struck him as the dancing type.

"What, you think I just sit at the Grand Ball and do nothing? Go warm up the dance floor and I'll get us some partners." Gabriel told him before disappearing into the crowd.

Minutes later, Moose was alternating between two dance partners. He made sure to keep them at arm's length but enjoyed dancing with him nonetheless. Gabriel had shocked him as he demonstrated his street dancing ability. After putting on a pair of Nike's, Gabriel had stepped on the dance floor and began tearing it up right alongside Moose. They popped and locked and he even did some breaking before letting a girl occupy his attention.

By the time they left the dance floor, it was nearly midnight. The Grand Ball was in full swing by then, and the three headed there in the Rolls Royce.

"Dude, you were sick! I didn't know you were such a pushover!" Moose was laughing as they walked into the Ball.

"I just keep my cards close to my chest. I have a reputation to keep." Gabriel joked as Eleanor passed them and latched herself onto one of the rich prep school boys she liked so much.

"What kind of reputation is that? A prude?" Moose teased and Gabriel swatted him in the back of the head.

Moose grinned as he turned his attention to the dance floor, particularly the cage. Two crews, the one in all black that always dominated, and another crew that didn't seem to be as organized were battling it out. Gabriel watched as well.

"Wanna judge this one?" He asked and Moose looked at him in surprise.

"You kidding? Yea!" He exclaimed before heading onto the dancefloor. He could feel eyes on him as he got a close up look of the battle. The crew in all black seemed to be so in control, it was intimidating. The other crew just seemed...scared.

When it was all over, Moose deliberated for awhile before walking to the crew in all black and let them out of the cage. There were cheers as they simply walked out. There was no celebration but more a smugness, an arrogance that rubbed Moose the wrong way. He cast an apologetic look to the other crew as they looked on in despair.

"Don't feel bad for those posers." He heard and he turned to see a medium-sized black guy in all black watching him, "They don't deserve it."

This angered Moose, "Who asked you what they deserved? I don't see any type of crown on your head, so who the hell do you think you are? You're definitely not a king. If there are any posers, it's you and your crew." There was a shout as a the first punch was thrown. Moose managed to dodge it but lost his footing. Unable to properly defend himself, he held up his arms as a shield, but the blow never came.

Looking up, he saw Gabriel standing in front of him. His eyes widened even further when he saw the pistol in Gabriel's hand.

"I'm sorry." The guy said as he backed away.

"Don't apologize to me, but our guest. You are here to entertain, not threaten the well being of our members. Now, _apologize._" Gabriel snarled. The guy gave a quick apology to Moose, who nodded in recognition, before retreating. Once the commotion was over, Moose stood back up and dusted himself off.

"You didn't really have to pull a piece on him, I had it under control." Moose told him but Gabriel shook his head.

"You don't understand Moose..." Gabriel seemed to try to explain but failed.

When Moose stepped into his bedroom, the sun was just over the horizon. Grateful that he didn't have a class until the afternoon that day, he climbed into his bed and drifted off to sleep.

**It's short, I know, but there's the beginning of some conflict. It's going to get even better, Just stick around and see. And thanks to my reviewers, you guys are awesome!**

**~As the Rush Comes~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Step Up, Get this Party Started by Pink, or Summer Love by Justin Timberlake**


	5. The Revolution Begins

**Chapter Four**

**Gabriel**

_Fumbling his _

_confidence  
And wondering why the world has _

_passed him by  
Hoping that he's bent for more than _

_arguments,  
And failed attempts to fly_

"What do you mean he got away?" Gabriel yelled into his phone. Behind him, Eleanor sat on their living room couch. She had been trying to watch TV but found that she couldn't focus, not when her brother was furiously livid.

"_We chased him to Queens and then he just disappeared. We're looking for him, though." _Someone said on the other line.

"You better be looking, and when you find him, I want his head on a platter. Or I'll kill him and you myself." He slammed the phone shut and threw on the floor.

"Sounds like someone needs a good back rub." Eleanor smirked and Gabriel shot a glare at her.

"As sweet as that offer sounds," Sarcasm dripped from his voice as he grabbed his keys and a jacket, "I've got to go."

And with that, he was out the door. He frowned all the way to his car and during the entire drive to the warehouse. After last night's fiasco, he had decided to dismiss the dancer who threatened Moose. The last thing he needed was discord and Jared, the dancer, was known for causing a little bit of chaos. He had gotten away though, and Gabriel was less than happy about it.

Inside the ballroom, Gabriel reveled in its silence. He liked when there wasn't anyone there to bother him. It made him remember why he had created the Grand Ball in the first place, as a safe haven.

"This place was always like a second home to me." Gabriel turned to see Jared leaning against the bar. Immediately, Gabriel reached into his jacket pocket and gripped the cool metal of his pistol. He didn't take it out though, not yet.

"It's a shame, then. You're never going to set foot in this place again." Gabriel said, taking out the pistol and raising it. Instead of inciting fear in Jared, though, the dancer took one look at the gun and began to laugh.

"You think you're so big and bad, don't you, your Highness? Yea, I know you run this place and I also know a lot of people who hate you just as much as I do, maybe even more. See, after last night, after you chose some punk new kid over one of your loyal subjects, I've decided that maybe our King doesn't have his Court's best interest at heart. So I took it upon myself to start a revolution." Jared stepped forward and was joined by two other guys who Gabriel recognized as people he had denied entrance to.

"You're an idiot, you don't even know what you're getting yourself into." Gabriel sneered.

"I don't? Then why did _your _men let me go? That's right, they let me walk away, because they're sick of you. You're a whiny little baby who's hiding behind his hired guns. But guess what? You can't hide anymore and I'm not going to stop until you and this Ball are burned into ash. But before I start with you, I'm going to take care of that kid you value so much." Jared reached forward and snatched the gun out of Gabriel's hand. Gabriel, in shock, took a step backward. Fear crept up his back as he saw the cold cruelty in Jared's eyes. He was going to die here, wasn't he?

Turning and praying for the first time in his life, Gabriel ran. He ran to his car, and escaped from the place he had once called a haven. A resistance, a rebellion, had been raised against him. It was only a matter of time...Moose. Moose was in danger now, Gabriel mentally cursed himself. He had to get to him. Gunning it, he sped to Manhattan, causing a traffic jam as he did so.

Knowing Moose didn't have classes until the afternoon, Gabriel pulled up outside The Vault and got out of the car. Looking around, he saw no sign of danger, but was still wary. He walked to the door and knocked on it. After what seemed like eternity, a pair of twins answered the door.

"Who might you be?" One asked, they both spoke in thick Hispanic accents.

"Gabriel, I'm here to see Moose. It's really important." Gabriel told them.

"Important eh? Moose is asleep, you sure it's important?" The twin asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." They let him in and after he stepped off the elevator, he hurried to Moose's room. His heart gave a jolt when he saw Moose's sleeping form. He was safe. Moose was safe. For now.

Knowing that he'd probably regret it, Gabriel leaned over and shook Moose awake. Moose shot up in bed and looked around frantically, before his eyes settled on Gabriel.

"What the hell, man?" He demanded but Gabriel had already started packing a backpack.

"I've got to get you out of here," Gabriel explained, "You're...you're in danger."

"What are you talking about?" Moose stood up.

"I can't explain right now, but this is all my fault. I'm so sorry for this Moose." Gabriel whispered.

Half an hour later, Gabriel opened the door to his apartment. At the sight of Moose, Eleanor stood to greet him but a glare from her brother silenced her. He led Moose to a bedroom before heading back to the living area.

"What's going on, Gabe?" Eleanor asked.

Gabriel offered no answer as he picked his phone up off the floor. He had no missed calls or new text messages. They had truly turned on him. Did that mean it wasn't safe to enter the Grand Ball anymore? Was it a risk he was willing to take? He looked at Eleanor who had a look of fear and pleading on her face. He had failed her. He had vowed to always protect her and be a good brother, and he had failed.

"Pack your stuff, you're going home." Eleanor didn't even protest as she watchec Gabriel collapse onto the couch and put his head in his hands.

Seconds that seemed like hours and hours that seemed like weeks passed, but Gabriel didn't move. It wasn't until he felt someone sit beside him that he looked up. Moose was sitting beside him, listening to his Ipod. When Gabriel looked at him, Moose smiled and stuck an earbud in his ears. They bobbed their heads together as Timbaland blared into their ears.

"I didn't to do this to you, you know. Things just got out of hand." Gabriel said finally, his voice slightly hoarse from not speaking for so long.

"You mind telling me what's going on? It would make me a lot less nervous." Moose said as he turned off the Ipod and turned to give his full attention to Gabriel.

"That guy from last night...he wants to kill you, Moose. Because of me." Gabriel was never one for beating around the bush, and upon seeing Moose's stricken face, he was glad he wasn't.

"Wha...why?" Moose asked, his body had begun to shake.

"I guess...I guess I have to start from the beginning." Gabriel stood up and sighed.

Slowly, but surely, he began to talk. He told Moose of how the Grand Ball came to be. His authoritative hold over it. How he killed to keep dissidents silent. He told Moose about those who stood in silence against him. Then he told him of the coming rebellion, the potential fall on the Grand Ball, and the potential price for his head.

They stayed in silence after that, not speaking. Words didn't seem to be enough. When the sun rose the next morning, Gabriel stood staring out of his bedroom window while Moose lay in bed, unable to sleep. He had called Camille and told her that he was going out of town for awhile. She hadn't been too happy about it, but said she understood. He hoped he got to see her again.

By noon, the pair was sitting on the couch again, listening to Moose's Ipod. Eleanor had come to kiss her brother goodbye before leaving for the airport in a taxi. She called Gabriel when she had landed in Georgia. He was glad that she was finally safe. It wasn't until later that night, that the silence began to prove to be unbearable.

"You're the king, aren't you?" Moose finally asked and Gabriel looked up from the tea he had brewed but found himself unable to drink.

"Congratulations, you get a prize." Gabriel deadpanned.

"You're make it pretty hard not to be pissed at you right now." Moose snapped and Gabriel let out a humorless chuckle.

"You're more than welcome to be angry at me. Look at what I've done? I've put you in danger, separated you from the ones you love. I heard you talking to Camille earlier, you wondering if you'll ever see her again. If I were you, I'd hate me," Gabriel shook his head, "I'd even kill me."

"Have you always been like this? This...cynical?" Moose asked.

Gabriel laughed again. If only Moose knew. If only he _really_ knew.

**There you go, it's starting to get gritty. I'm keeping up the suspense, because this is getting really good. Anyways, expect a few more updates from this weekend. I'm devoting all the time I have to this story. And thank you to all my reviewers, I love and appreciate you guys!**

**~As the Rush Comes~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Step Up or Meant to Live by Switchfoot**


	6. Keeping Promises

**Chapter Five**

**Moose**

_I come crashing to the floor  
And I know there must be more like me  
I've seen this all before, I can't carry this anymore, break free  
Breath, and leave until the storm is over  
'Cause underneath, there's a diamond passing over  
So breath, let's leave until the storm is over,  
Because I want to take you away_

Moose blinked awake as a draft of cold air washed over him. Groaning, he sat up in his new bed. Why was it suddenly freezing? Frowning, he got out of the bed and walked into the hall. Following the draft, he found Gabriel standing in front a large window. The window was open and Gabriel seemed to be looking down, as if he was thinking about jumping.

"Life isn't as bad as you think, man. It's not worth giving up." Moose said and Gabriel turned to look at him.

"There are a lot of things not worth giving up, it doesn't stop people from doing it anyway. Besides, I was just waiting for the sun to rise." Moose could sense the lie in Gabriel's voice but didn't say anything.

"Another day stuck inside, right? I guess that's all you can look forward to when you've got a bounty on your head." Moose mused.

"Actually, I was hoping to go grocery shopping today. As trivial as it seems, and I think we can spare a visit to your favorite Chameleon?" Gabriel smirked when Moose's face broke into a grin. He missed Camille like crazy and wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and kiss her senseless. Moose smiled gratefully at Gabriel before moving to the kitchen and opening the refrigerator.

"Yea...we need to go grocery shopping. Everything in here requires actual cooking." Moose joked as he took out a carton of eggs and a pack of bacon.

Gabriel rolled his eyes as he fetched some pans and turned the stove on. The process of making breakfast was an eventful one. Moose dropped a few eggs and had to clean them up while Gabriel burned a majority of the bacon. By the time they sat down to eat, they were clutching their sides from laughter. Moose managed to get a good look at Gabriel while he tried to calm himself. He noticed that Gabriel looked a lot younger when he wasn't being deathly serious, which was all the time.

"If you hate it so much, why do you do it?" Moose asked once they had regained their composure and began to eat their breakfast.

"I didn't always hate it. In some way I still love the Grand Ball. It's just...it's become such a chore and someone has to do it. So it might as well be me. It was ironic when Jared told me he was going to burn it down, I've been thinking of doing the same thing for months." Gabriel mused as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"You've given so many people a place to go, though. It's a haven, a sanctuary, why take that away? Why not just pass the responsibility on to someone else?" Moose asked and Gabriel looked thoughtful before opening his mouth to say something but then closing it.

They cleaned to kitchen before separating to get dressed. As the sun came up over the horizon, Gabriel and Moose were riding down the elevator. In the parking garage, Gabriel stopped in front of seven different cars.

"Pick one," He told Moose, "And I'll let you drive."

Moose blanched as he looked at each car. After a good five minutes of deliberating, he chose a canary yellow 2010 Camaro with vintage-style racing stripes. Gabriel tossed him the keys before heading to the passenger side. When Moose got into the driver's side, he took a second to revel in the awesomeness of the car.

"This is tight!" He exclaimed as he started the engine and turned on the stereo. Usher's voice poured through the speakers and the bass vibrated through Moose's body. Gabriel closed his eyes and clutched the door handle as Moose peeled out of the parking lot.

As they drove, Moose bobbed his head to the music. He looked over at Gabriel who was shuffling through the glove compartment. He was about to ask what his friend was doing when Gabriel pulled out two guns. One was a Glock and the other was a Ruger. Moose gulped as Gabriel placed both of the gun in a holster, which he then put on his waist.

"I never said we were out of danger. And it's always good to be prepared." Gabriel explained as Moose pulled into the parking lot of Camille's dorm.

They got out of the car and Moose raced ahead to the entrance. He practically sprinted through the common room and up the stairs to where Camille's room was. When he got there, her freaky roommate answered the door. She gave Moose a once-over before scrunching her nose up in disgust and letting him in.

Moose slipped into Camille's room and walked over to the edge of her bed. He sat down on it and reached over run a hand through her hair. She giggled and sighed in her sleep, which gave Moose's heart a jolt.

"Cam...? Chameleon..." He sang and Camille's eyes fluttered open. He grinned as she focused on him and immediately threw her arms around him.

"Where have you been? It's been nearly a week since you're sketchy as hell phone call. No one at The Vault had seen you and Jacob said you might be in some trouble because Gabriel...came and got you?" Moose noticed that she wasn't looking at him anymore. He turned to see Gabriel standing silently in the doorway.

"I've been staying with Gabe for the last few days. Something's happened Cam, and Jacob was right, I am in some trouble," Moose admitted, "I can't tell you anything though. I don't even know how it'll be before I can you again after this, but I do want you to know that I love you."

Camille's mouth dropped open and Moose leaned over and kissed her cheek. He did love her, he realized that when he was wondering if he'd ever see her again. And he wanted nothing more than for her to know that. She turned so their lips could meet and they kissed, far more passionately than before. It was a kiss full of longing, desire, and best of all, love. When they finally pulled away, Camille threw her arms around him again and they held on to each as though their lives depended on it.

"You can't leave me, Moose. I love you. Please...let me come with you." Moose wanted nothing more than for her to come with him but he knew that was too dangerous. Camille was tough and she proved that fact over and over again, but Moose wouldn't be able to forgive himself if she got so much as a scratch on her because of him.

"I want nothing more than for you to come with us but the guys who are after us, they want us dead. And I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt or died because of me. No ma'am, I'm dying first whether it's tomorrow or seventy years from now." Moose told her and to his surprise, Camille grinned.

"Seventy years from now?" She teased and Moose kissed her one last time before standing up.

"Yes ma'am, when we're old and watching our great grandbabies play in the front yard. You'll still be the voice of reason and I'll be senile as hell and still attracting trouble." Moose said.

"Promise?" Camille asked as she got up and followed them to the entrance of the dorm.

"I promise, Chameleon." Moose whispered.

Camille smiled softly before turning to Gabriel, "Keep him safe for me. I'd hate for him to break his promise."

"I'll make sure he keeps it then." Gabriel smiled as he hugged Camille before opening the door and disappearing through it. Moose gave a farewell salute to her before following after him.

Moose had a slight bounce to his step as they walked outside. He climbed into the Camaro and started it. Once Gabriel was buckled up, they sped away from the campus to the nearest grocery store. Moose was still walking on cloud nine as they browsed through the aisles. Gabriel shook his head constantly at Moose who seemed to be stuck in the tofu section, undecided as to what he wanted to get.

"You're not even a vegetarian." He told Moose who grinned sheepishly.

"Blame my old high school, they served nothing but tofu and it was great." Moose explained as he grabbed two packages of tofu dogs.

They had wandered into the produce section when the entrance of the small grocery store opened and three guys in black suits walked in. Gabriel was frowning at some overripe tomatoes while Moose weighed oranges. Moose's senses immediately went on high alert when he heard an ominous click. Dropping to the ground, the sound of machine gunfire rang through the store. There were several screams as Gabriel shouted for Moose to find better cover.

Moose scrambled behind a shelf and Gabriel slid beside him. Moose watched as Gabriel pulled out the Glock and stood up, firing two shots. There was a grunt and thud, one of the men had been hit.

"How the hell did they find us?" Moose asked aloud as he covered his head.

"I guess the car you picked was a little too flashy, eh?" Gabriel smirked before pulling out the Ruger and handing it to Moose. Moose looked at it before shaking his head.

"I am not shooting anyone, okay? I don't need that on my conscience." He told Gabriel who opened his mouth to protest but nodded like he understood. He stood and fired another shot before ducking behind the shelf.

"On my count, you're going to run like hell to that door over there, got it?" Gabriel gestured to a an emergency exit that was a few yards away from them. Moose gulped and nodded.

Gabriel began counting as he stood and held up both guns. When he began firing multiple shots he yelled at Moose to run. Time seemed to stop as Moose stood sprinted to the emergency exit. Behind him, he could shouts and a gun began firing. He made it to the door just in time though and escaped into an alley. Not wanting the goons to catch up with him, he kept running until he reached the Camaro. To his dismay, though, the tires were flattened and Jared was sitting on the head.

"Well, what do we have here?" Moose's mouth went dry as Jared pulled out a pistol and raised it, "Any last words?"

"Dude, we don't have to do this, okay? We really don't. I mean, we can just agree to disagree. I can go on living my life and you can go on with yours," The gun clicked and Jared put his finger on the trigger, "No one has to die...I don't want to die..." Moose trailed off as Gabriel came stepped out of the store and wrapped his arm around Jared's neck. At the sudden force, Jared's grip loosened on the gun and Moose managed to rush forward and knocked it from his head.

"Moose, run." Gabriel ordered.

"What? No, man, what about you?" Moose said shaking his head.

"Don't worry about me, just do what the hell I said! Run!" Gabriel shouted at him. Moose hesitated before turning and running. He ran for what seemed like hours, refusing to look back. Finally, he stopped a good distance from the store and turned around. He could still see Gabriel and Jared standing there. He watched as Gabriel released Jared and took a step back. Jared looked in the distance Moose had run, so Moose ducked into an alleyway. Jared turned back to Gabriel and seemed to say something before a car pulled up and Jared climbed inside. Gabriel just stood there as the car drove away.

Moose stayed out of sight as the car passed and then headed back to the store. Gabriel stood by the Camaro, his fists clenched tightly.

"What'd he say?" Moose asked, knowing he didn't want the answer.

"It doesn't matter." Gabriel said and once again, Moose could hear the lie in the catch of his voice. He didn't say anything about it, though.

He would later wish that he had.

**That's chapter five. How'd you like the grocery store shootout? It was crazy and definitely my favorite scene so far. So what did Jared say to Gabriel? We'll find that out in the next chapter. Until then, you've just got to stick around. Thanks to all my awesome reviewers. You guys are awesome!**

**~As the Rush Comes~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Step Up or Move by Thousand Foot Krutch**


	7. The Ultimatum

**Chapter Six**

**Gabriel**

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And all I scream for you_

"_Let's make a deal, your Majesty. If you die quietly, I'll let the kid go free. I've set the date of your execution, it's the day after tomorrow. Sunrise. The entire Grand Ball will watch their beloved king die. Of course, you've got a choice. You can come and get it over it, and Moose can go home to his girlfriend, no strings attached. Or you can run and we'll chase you two down and kill you like the dogs you are. Your choice, your Highness, it's all up to you. No pressure." _

Gabriel waited until Moose was asleep before he went into his bedroom and dissolved into sobs. It had been years since he had shed a tear. Not since his parents' funeral. He wondered what life would be like if they were still living. He probably wouldn't be in this mess. He wouldn't have met Moose either, who had come to be a great friend. It didn't matter though, Gabriel had been given an ultimatum, and he had promised Camille that he would keep Moose safe. As he lay in his bed, Gabriel felt the tendrils of sleepiness and allowed his dreams to take over. He sighed deeply as reality gave way to subconscious.

"_Gabriel, what have you done now?" _

_He was five years old again, standing in front of his mother. Tears stained his cheeks as he looked at the broken glass he had dropped a few seconds earlier. _

"_I didn't mean to, mommy. I really didn't! I'm so sorry..." He apologized over and over as she scooped him up into her arms and carried him to his bedroom. _

_She then sat down on his bed, with him in her lap, and began to sing. It was a familiar lullaby that put Gabriel to sleep every night. It was a reminder that he would always be safe in her arms. As she sang, Gabriel climbed out of her lap and stood, he was no longer five years old. _

"_I didn't mean for any of this to happen, Mom. And now someone's life hangs in the balance. I'm so sorry. I always said I'd make you proud of me and I've failed." He told her before collapsing to his knees in front of her. She shushed him though before wrapping her arms around him._

"_Remember when you asked me why I named you Gabriel Knight? You are strong, Gabriel, and you've proven that time and time again. When the time comes, you'll know what to do. And you'll do it honorably." She told him and Gabriel nodded. _

_She gave him a warm smile as she leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. He said a silent goodbye to his mother before getting up and walking out of his old bedroom. Upon walking through the door, he stepped in to the Grand Ball. Around him, the crowd was jeering. Jared stood waiting in the center, two chains held in his hands. _

"_It's time to die, your Majesty." He sneered before raising a gun and firing it._

Gabriel shot up in bed, drenched in sweat and biting his tongue to keep from yelling out. Once he regained his composure, he stood up and walked out of his bedroom. Luckily, Moose was still sound asleep. Relieved, Gabriel walked into the living room. As he did the night before, he stood in front of the large window and opened it. Looking down, he replayed the scenario of jumping in his head, as he had done thousands of times before. That wasn't the answer, though.

_Remember when you asked me why I named you Gabriel Knight?_ He did remember. His mother had named Gabriel Knight because she wanted him to grow up and be strong and honorable, much like a knight. Chuckling humorlessly, Gabriel shook his head, he wasn't a knight though.

He was a king.

Sighing, Gabriel knew what he had to do. Two lives hung in the balance, and if Jared wanted war, then he'd get war. Reaching into his pocket, Gabriel pulled out his phone. He dialed a number and put the phone to his ear.

"_Hello?"_

"You're still loyal to me, right?" Gabriel wondered why he even had to ask.

"_Always."_

**Alright that's it. Short, I know, but things are really starting to heat up. Anyways, you guys sure are lucky. You get three updates in one day. But that's only because I'm working on getting you psyched for what's coming. Anyways, thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot**

**~As the Rush Comes~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Step Up or Saving Me by Nickelback**


	8. It's Nothing, It's Everything

**Prelude to Chapter Seven**

"We need to talk."

"What's up?"

"I'm going to tell you something, okay? You can't say anything, though, until I'm done."

"That's sounds really sketchy, but okay, what is it?"

"Jared...he made me a deal. He told me that if I died in your place, he'd let you go. Moose, I'm considering it."

"What-"

"I said wait until I was done. This whole thing is my fault, so I might as well take on all the consequences. You get to go free, Moose, isn't that what you want?"

"No, that's not what I want. No one is going to take the fall for me. And I'm not about to let someone die for me. Okay? If Jared wants one of us, he wants both of us. Besides, how do you know if we can even trust him? He might kill you and then walk into The Vault the next day and take me out too."

"I've already considered that..."

"And? If you're dead, Gabe, what could you possibly do about it? The way I see it, we've got to fight back. Jared probably has the whole Ball thinking we're running scared. You're their King, you can't just sit around and wait for it all to be over."

"I never asked to be a king, you know. I wish I could give it all up, but who would take after me? If I die, I'm free. You asked me why I hate the Grand Ball so much. It's because I feel like a prisoner, trapped in that very cage where so many dreams are crushed. And I'm so tired Moose, I'm exhausted from it all."

"I can't believe you."

"Moose..."

"You don't have to die, Gabe! You don't! God, why do you want to die? How could anyone want to die when they have so much to live for?"

"That's just it, I have nothing. I have nothing that makes me want to live another day."

"That's it, I'm leaving."

"What? Moose, if you leave and Jared catches you, he'll kill you. Moose, listen to me."

"Why should I? There's nothing that makes me want to listen to you. Not our friendship, or what I thought was a friendship, _nothing._"

"Moose, I didn't mean it like that."

"Whatever."

"Moose!"

**So I'm aware that this isn't really a chapter but it's really important to the plot. And don't worry, chapter seven will be coming up right after it. Just bear with me. Anyways, thank you to all my reviewers. You guys make me so happy!**

**~As the Rush Comes~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Step Up**


	9. Someone Rescue Me

**Chapter Seven**

**Moose**

_I came I saw I made it possible  
I've done it all its not just physical  
Here they come here they come take away my friends  
I will not follow them  
Here they come here they come take away my friends  
With all their promises_

Maybe leaving wasn't the best idea, Moose decided.

"Well...what do we have here?" Moose gulped as he tried to turn and go back up the stairs to the apartment, but two guy stood in front of him.

"Jared wants the kid alive." Was the last thing he heard before something hard hit him in the back of the head and everything went black.

When he woke up, he was sitting in a cage. It took him a few moments to realize he was sitting in the cage that sat in the middle of the ballroom. Looking around, Moose could barely make out a few figures in the darkness. Before he could open his mouth to speak, a fist reached out and connected with his jaw. Gasping, Moose fell over and groaned, clutching his jaw.

"There's more where that came from but...I'd rather not damage my prize too much." Jared's voice sneered as hands grabbed Moose roughly and pulled him up.

"Prize?" Moose tried to muster up some venom but it came out more like a squeak. His words sent shooting pain through his jaw.

"That's right. I still can't believe you just walked right into my hands. My men were supposed to be waiting on Gabriel so imagine my surprise when they nabbed you. Now I feel like I should call off this whole execution business...but I'm curious. Will Gabriel still die for you?"

"No, he won't." Moose spat but he didn't believe his own words. The hopelessness he had seen in Gabriel's eyes told him otherwise.

"Don't be so sure. I know Gabe, and trust me, he'll die. If not for you, then certainly for himself. You see, for the last two years, I've watched that light fade away from his eyes. I know about his sleepless nights, the way he looks out his living room window as if he wants to jump, I know he's dying on the inside. And that works to my advantage." Jared chuckled and Moose lost it. With every bit of strength he had, he reached out and pushed Jared against the bars of the cage.

"You...he calls himself a monster but you...you're the monster." Moose hissed. Jared's eyes widened at the sudden display of force before they flickered to the other figures. Moose fought against the hands that were pulling him away. He didn't want to kill Jared, he didn't even want to hurt Jared, but he wanted him to feel the same pain Gabriel did. It was pain that no one could comprehend.

"Tie him up," Jared ordered, "And leave him. We'll let him sit and think about what he's done."

Moose felt any tendril of hope he had leave him as he was pushed back into the chair and a thick rope was tied around him. Once they knew he couldn't try and escape, they left him to sit, locked in a cage like an animal.

Moose thought back to the conversation he'd had with Gabriel just a few hours later. He wished he could take back the words he had said. His friendship with Gabriel, despite the strangeness of it, was important to him. Shaking his head, Moose wished he had stayed. Would it have made any difference in Gabriel's resolve to die? Moose could only hope that it would, because he'd probably never get a chance to find out.

"I should have listened to Gabriel..." He whispered.

"I find doing that completely pointless." Moose looked up as the lock on the cage jangled and fell off.

"Eleanor? What the hell are you doing here? I thought Gabe sent you home!" He whispered and Eleanor shook her head.

"If he actually thought I'd leave, he's dumber than I thought. I've been keeping an eye on things and when I saw Jared nab you, I followed you guys here." She explained as she untied the rope and let Moose free.

"Thanks, but I think Gabriel needs more help than I do right now. He wants to go through with the execution, there has to be some way to change his mind." Moose told her.

"Don't worry, Jared may think he knows Gabriel but Gabe's my brother. He has something up his sleeve. For the sake of safety, though, I need you to continue believing that Gabriel is going to die for you." She told him.

"What? Why?"

"Because he'll continue to think that he has the upper hand." Moose turned to see Gabriel. A grin broke out on his face as he stood up and faced him, "Jared thinks that once I die, he can just take over, but he forgets that I have more friends in this city than he realizes."

"Jared wants war and that's what he's going to get." Eleanor nodded.

"Wait, war? I know I said we should fight back but there has to be some other way. If you keep fighting fire with fire, everything is just going to burn up and be destroyed. No, we need to find a different way to beat Jared." Moose argued.

"Moose..." Gabriel opened his mouth but closed it when Moose shook his head.

"I know fighting with guns and terror are what you're used to, but violence just leads to more violence. And how do you know that Jared's the only one who wants to oppose you? If you want order in the Grand Ball again, fight fire with peace. You get what I'm saying?" Moose finished.

"I don't think Gabriel is good at 'peace'" Eleanor snickered.

"No, I'm not, but I know someone who is. Dying isn't the only thing that frees me from my kingship. A willing successor works just as well, and doesn't require death." Gabriel looked thoughtful before turning to Eleanor, "Tie him back up. We don't want Jared to know we were here."

"Wait," Moose said as he sat in the chair and let Eleanor tell him back up, "What do you mean a 'willing successor?' Who are you talking about?"

"Someone who's much better than me. He's a good friend, despite everything I've put him through, and I think he know what it takes to be a king more than I do." Gabriel said as he looked off in the distance with a wistful gaze before turning back to Moose, a glimmer of hope showing in his eyes.

"In that case, I think everything is going to be okay." Moose watched as they locked the cage and disappeared. He wished he had been able to go with but he knew that would mess everything up.

No, he had a lot of thinking to do. He wondered what Camille would say when he told her what had happened to him. She'd probably freak out, he laughed, but then she'd kiss him and tell him that she's glad he's alright. Then he'd tell her the most shocking part of all, and she'd probably hit him and ask him what the hell he was thinking. He could handle it though, and Gabriel trusted him. As long as he wasn't in it alone, he'd be fine.

He'd be just fine.

**So...I know a bunch of you are probably really confused but everything gets revealed in time. We're almost at the halfway point, and things are about to get really good. So stick around, and remember, speculations are welcome. Thanks for all the reviews! They mean a lot!**

**~As the Rush Comes~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Step Up or Here They Come by Royal Bliss**


	10. This Is War

**Chapter Eight**

**Gabriel**

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
The moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, _

_to fight! _

"Sunrise isn't that far off. Are you ready?" Eleanor asked Gabriel when she found him standing in front of the large living room window.

"As ready as I can be, I hope Moose is holding out well. Jared's probably talking him into betraying me." Gabriel sighed as he turned away from the window and grabbed his jacket off the couch.

"Everyone's already at the Ball, they're waiting for their King." Eleanor told him as they left the apartment and headed down the stairs to the parking garage.

"They're waiting on the wrong person then." Gabriel smirked as they entered the parking garage. It was empty, surprisingly, Gabriel had expected some of Jared's goons to be waiting on him. He chuckled, Jared really expected him to come willingly.

Walking over to a jet black Land Rover, Gabriel opened the door and climbed in. Eleanor climbed in beside him as he started the engine. They didn't speak a word as they pulled out of the parking garage and sped down the road.

Normally, Gabriel noticed, patrons of the Grand Ball would begin trickling out as sunrise grew closer but it seemed that the Ball was still in full swing when they arrived. Eleanor gave Gabriel a look that was a mixture of love and worry. Gabriel just smiled at her, assuring her that everything would be okay. She nodded in understanding before getting out of the truck. Once she was out of sight, having met up with their allies, Gabriel left the truck. Looking back at the harbor, he could see the sun getting ready to peek over the horizon. It was time.

It seemed the entire Ball grew quiet as he walked in. Everyone who looked at him stopped speaking and merely stared in shock and wonder. They all probably thought he was a coward, he smirked. How right they were. If it wasn't for Moose, he wouldn't be doing this. He'd be only his way to Europe to hide until this all died down but someone was counting on him. And he'd made a promise to Camille.

"So, you showed up after all." Jared smiled wickedly. Gabriel resisted the urge to punch him as he looked around for Moose. The fact that he wasn't there meant that Gabriel's men had done their job.

Earlier, after visiting Moose, he had ordered that his men stage a 'rescue' by hiding Moose somewhere in the building, but where Jared couldn't find him. To make sure that Jared had no clue, Gabriel had opted to not know where Moose was being held. It made being worried about him more believable.

"Where's Moose?" He demanded and a look of fear passed across Jared's face before quickly disappearing. Good, Gabriel thought, Jared had no idea of his plan.

"He's a free man. You kept up your end of the bargain and I kept mine." Jared lied as he held out his hand and a pistol was placed in it, "Now, everyone in here thinks it's time that we have a new King."

"Really now, and that King would be...you?" Gabriel laughed rather loudly and he could see Jared's anger burning in his eyes. He didn't back down though. By now, Eleanor was barking orders and everyone was standing ready. As Gabriel looked around the ballroom and saw some of his allies nod to him, he felt at home for the first time in years.

"Of course that King would be me! There's no one else fit for the job, certainly not _you._" Jared sneered as the gun clicked and raised it so that it was aimed as Gabriel's heart.

"Before this is all over and done with, then, let me give you a few pointers. Make sure you're 'loyal' subjects are actually loyal to you." Gabriel grinned as Jared's eyes widened. All around him, patrons of the Grand Ball stepped out onto the ballroom floor.

"What...what is this? You all lied to me!" Jared yelled, "You are loyal to me, not _him_!"

"That's where you're wrong. I didn't spend years building actual relationships with each of these patrons just so they could turn their back on me. Why do you think no one ever knew I was king? It made getting to know them much easier, including you." Gabriel explained as he reached out and plucked the gun from Jared's hand.

"This isn't over, I will be king." Jared hissed as he backed away.

Gabriel merely watched as he turned and ran out of the building. It wasn't over, he knew, this was only the first battle in the beginning of a war.

"That was intense." Gabriel to see Moose standing behind him. Without thinking, Gabriel wrapped the dancer in a tight hug. Moose laughed as he returned the gesture before they pulled apart.

"Sorry, I don't normally do that. Are you okay?" Gabriel asked and Moose nodded.

"I don't think I've ever had so much fun being a prisoner. I schooled some of those guys in 'Just Dance' and even got eat some real Brooklyn style pizza. It was crazy!" Moose exclaimed and Gabriel laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun but I think it's time you paid Camille another visit. She's probably sick with worry and I believe you have some news to tell her?" At this Moose sighed and Gabriel raised an eyebrow in question.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm some scrawny kid who's trying to balance school and dancing. I'm a magnet for trouble, as you can plainly see, and I don't know. I'm not you." Moose told him and Gabriel grinned as he began walking back to the truck. Moose followed after him.

"That's exactly why I chose you, you're not me. I've seen so many injustices here in the Grand Ball and I've never had the courage to say anything. Many of those injustices, I've committed myself. I'm not a King, Moose, I'm a dictator. And even though I have allies, there are still so many who want me dead. I believe you can change that. You're kind, compassionate, even to someone like me. You just have to trust and be sure of yourself. And I'll still be working behind the scenes, like a shadow king of sorts. You won't be alone, always remember that."

Moose nodded as they drove to the NYU campus. Gabriel smiled as Moose leapt out of the car and sprinted to Camille's dorm just like he had done two days earlier. Following him, Gabriel made sure nothing was out of place. He was no longer a king, but a knight, and Moose's safety was of the utmost importance.

When he reached Camille's room, he found her and Moose holding onto each other as though today would be the last day they'd ever see each other. Gabriel wondered if he'd ever have a love like that. When they pulled apart, Camille kissed Moose on the cheek before turning to look at Gabriel. His eyes widened as she walked over and hugged him. He returned the gesture.

"Thank you, for keeping your promise." She told him when they pulled apart, "It means a lot."

"I'm sure it does." Gabriel grinned as he watched Moose pace back and forth. He was going to tell Camille the news, "I think Moose has something to tell you."

Camille turned to face Moose who had stopped pacing and now looked like he had gotten a bad case of stage fright. Gabriel offered a reassuring smile before heading back down to the common room. As he boarded the elevator, he heard a scream followed by a loud smacking sound, and laughed. She may not approve now, but Gabriel knew that she'd stand by Moose's side no matter what. He smiled at how lucky his friend was before he stiffened. Friend...

How long had it been since he'd had a friend?

**And that's the halfway point! Now some of you are probably freaking out about Moose being the king of the Grand Ball. I urge you, however, to simply read the rest of the story before you cast judgment. So many readers often get ahead of themselves and I confess that I've been one of them. Speculations are welcome though. But you're never going to guess the ending. **

**Thank you for all the reviews! They mean so much!**

**~As the Rush Comes~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Step Up or This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars **


	11. Not Like This

**Chapter Nine**

**Moose**

_Lions make you brave_

_Giants give you faith_

_Death is a charade_

_You don't have to feel safe_

_To feel unafraid_

"Could you, I don't know, repeat that?" Camille's arms were crossed and she had an incredulous look on her face.

"I'm the king of the Grand Ball?" Moose grinned sheepishly.

"Oh Moose, why?" Camille sighed.

"It's kind of a long story." Moose said and Camille raised an eyebrow. Slowly but surely, he began to tell her the story of everything that had happened to him in the last few days. He watched her expression change from anger, to sadness, to disbelief, to shock, and finally landing on relief.

"He trusts you that much." She mused, "But are you sure you want this? I don't want you to constantly be in danger."

"I won't be, not with Gabriel around, even when I was locked in that cage, I never once doubted that everything would be alright. There's nothing for you to worry about." Moose told her as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Like that'll stop the sleepless nights." She joked and Moose hugged her tightly.

"Those nights will be sleepless, alright, because you'll be with me and we'll be dancing until sunrise." He told her and began to sway her from side to side. Soon they were waltzing up and down the hall, laughing as they did so.

It wasn't until, ten minutes later, when someone came out their room and shouted at them to shut up that Moose decided it was time to go. He squeezed Camille's hand one more time before letting it go. They kissed as he waited for the elevator and didn't break apart until the doors began to close. She waved goodbye to him before the doors blocked her from view. Moose ran a hand through his unruly hair as he walked to the common room. Gabriel sat on a couch reading a tabloid.

"Apparently Brad and Angelina are on the rocks," He said and Moose laughed.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later. She's such a homewrecker." Moose joked as Gabriel stood up and they walked into the early morning air.

"Plans today?" Gabriel asked.

"I was hoping you'd tell me." Moose grinned as they neared the Land Rover. However, before getting in, Gabriel stopped him. Moose opened his mouth to protest but Gabriel silenced him. That's when he heard it, a soft ticking. They quickly backed away from the truck as the ticking slowed and came to a stop. A second later, a loud explosion rang through the campus as the Land Rover went up in flames.

"Whoa..." Moose squeaked as Gabriel's phone rang. He spoke quickly with Eleanor who sounded frantic on the other line. When he hung up, Moose tried to read his expression but couldn't.

"Run and get Camille, I'm right behind you." Gabriel told him and Moose didn't hesitate. He ran like his life depended on it, and in a way it did. Camille was his life. As he pushed into the common room, he opted to take the stairs and reached her room in half the time. He pounded on the door and she opened it. Seeing the look of fear on his face, she opened his mouth to ask what was going on but he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. She didn't question him as he led her down the hall. Unfortunately, before they could get to the stairs, the elevator opened and Jared stepped out. Two men trailed behind him and they were all armed.

"Going somewhere?" He asked and Moose gulped as he stood in front of Camille.

Jared raised his gun as fired. Moose and Camille managed to duck in time and they scrambled to avoid two more bullets. It wasn't enough, though, as a Moose let out a cry and clutched his shoulder. Jared smirked as he raised the bullet to Moose's head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A silky smooth voice warned and Moose looked up to see Gabriel and Eleanor standing there. Eleanor held a gun to Jared's back while Gabriel kept the goons at bay with guns of his own.

Despite his pain, Moose didn't want a fight, "Let him go, you guys."

"Are you crazy? We could end this right here, right _now._" Eleanor snapped but Moose shook his head.

"I _order_ you to let him go, Eleanor." Eleanor looked at him in shock before turning and looking at Gabriel, "You too, Gabe."

"Yes sir," Gabriel breathed before lowering his guns.

Eleanor followed suit and backed away from Jared. Moose sat up and leaned against the wall, still clutching his shoulder. Camille was at his side immediately, taking off her sweatshirt and pressing it against the wound to stop the bleeding. Before he could say anymore, Jared turned and began walking away.

"Wait!" Moose called after him and Jared turned to face him, "It doesn't have to be like this."

Jared didn't say anything as he stepped into the elevator. His men followed after him. Moose hissed in pain as Gabriel hurried over to him and lifted him off the floor. Despite his loud protests, Gabriel carried him out to Eleanor's car and carefully placed him in the backseat. Camille got in beside him and they drove to the hospital, no one speaking a word the entire way.

Once there, Moose was hurried away on a gurney and Camille had to turn away so that he wouldn't see her tears.

"He'll be alright...I promise." Gabriel told her and she looked at him. There was no worry on his face, but instead another emotion. Anger. Was he angry with Jared for hurting Moose, or was he angry with himself for not getting there in time?

She didn't get a chance to ask him before he and Eleanor engaged in a silent conversation and he nodded. He bid her farewell as he and Eleanor walked toward the exit. She wondered what they were going to do, and figured that it couldn't be good.

"Miss?" Camille turned to see a doctor standing in front of her, "Your friend, he's just come out of surgery. We were able to remove the bullet and I'm glad to say that he's going to make a full recovery."

"Oh thank God, can I see him?" The doctor nodded and led her to a room. Inside, Moose was laying on the bed smiling at her as she entered.

"Hey there, Chameleon, sorry I scared you." Camille just shook her head as tears pricked her eyes. Moose held his arms out and she walked over to him, letting him hold her.

"Please don't ever let this happen again, please." She pleaded and Moose nodded, kissing her forehead. He hated seeing her like this, and he wondered if he had made the right decision.

"Where's Gabe?" He asked and Camille shrugged.

"He and Eleanor disappeared a while ago, I think they went after those guys." Moose stiffened when he heard this. Gabriel wasn't going to do what Moose thought he was, was he?

"Camille? I need you to do me a favor..." Camille looked at him in confusion.

"What's up?"

"I need you to help me sneak out of here."

**This can only end badly. But what can I say? It's Moose. Anyways, this story is winding down, but don't worry, I'm thinking of writing a sequel. But only if I get a good enough response to this story. So, it's up to you guys. Reviews are greatly appreciated and thank you to all those who are constantly reviewing. You guys rock. Speculations are also welcome. I love reading how you guys think this story is going to end. **

**~As the Rush Comes~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Step Up or Lions! By Lights **


	12. Watch Me Burn

**Chapter Ten**

**Gabriel**

_Till everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I´ll burn it all down  
As my anger reign  
Till everything burns _

"What are we doing, Gabe? We can't kill him." Eleanor said as Gabriel drove. He didn't care, though, he was far too angry to care. Moose, Jared had hurt Moose, and now he was going to pay. Stopping by his apartment, he allowed Eleanor to get out of the car.

"Don't do this, Gabriel, you'll regret it." She warned him, "You won't just kill Jared, you'll kill Moose as well. You'll destroy the friendship you guys have and I've seen how happy it's made you. You're not all gloom and doom like you used to be. He's helped put a light back in your eyes and you've opened up a whole new world for him. And now? Now you're going to tear it all down because you're angry? Let Jared destroy himself, don't do it for him."

She stood there for a moment, hoping her words had sunk in before backing away and closing the car door. Gabriel gave her one last look before pressing on the gas and speeding off. She was right, he thought, Moose would never forgive him. But how could he forgive himself for letting Moose get hurt? Maybe asking him to be king had been a bad idea. Gabriel hadn't considered all of the risk involved.

Nevertheless, he had to see Jared. He wasn't going to kill him, much less hurt him. Instead, he wanted to talk. The only question now was, where could he find Jared? Smirking, Gabriel realized the answer to that was simple. Jared would find him.

Parking his car, Gabriel surveyed his surroundings before crossing the busy intersection and entering Central Park. It was beautiful day and he figured he would pay a visit to the Boat House. As he walked, his thoughts lingered on Moose. He hoped his friend was doing well. Camille was undoubtedly taking good are of him. As he neared the Boat House, he saw a flash of black in the corner of his eye. He had been right. Jared was here.

"Lunch is on me," Gabriel said as he took a seat in the outdoor part of the restaurant, "Unless you insist on paying."

Jared didn't say anything as he sat across from Gabriel. It was strange, Gabriel mused, just a day before the same guy sitting across from him had tried to kill him.

"He's your successor..." Jared whispered.

"Yes, it's not official yet but Moose will be taking over. Of course, I'll still be there, working behind the scenes. I always worked better in the shadows." Gabriel told him.

"I still can't believe he let me go, and the fact that you haven't shot me dead yet. Why?" Gabriel shrugged and leaned back. A waiter came over and took their orders before disappearing.

"He's not like us, Jared. We use force to exercise our authority, but not Moose. In some way he's born to lead and in other ways he's not. That's what makes him a good king. It would never be all about him." Gabriel explained.

"So what now? Do we just...call it quits? This whole thing? There are more like me, and just because you step down, they're not going to stay silent. You're putting his life in danger, don't you understand that? When I rebelled, I gave others the courage to do the same. I ignited a revolution that won't be contained, even if we make peace. They'll destroy him to get to you, because as long as the Grand Ball remains, you will always be the enemy." Gabriel didn't utter a word. When their food arrived, neither of them touched it.

"It sounds to me...like the Grand Ball needs some restructuring. You're right, a change in leadership isn't going to do anything, but it's a start." Jared nodded as he gingerly took a bite of his sandwich.

"It is, but what else are you going to do?" Gabriel smirked.

"I think it's time to just start over, rebuild the Ball from the ground up. We're going to lose a lot of patrons but we'll make it into the place it was always meant to be, a haven," Gabriel looked at Jared, "You may not be king, but we'd still need you. You know the grievances of the people. You understand what makes them tick. It's your choice, but I hope you choose to be an ally. I spared you once before, for Moose, but he's not here now. I can't promise you any mercy."

Jared thought this over for a few minutes before nodding. Gabriel, holding out his hand, smiled when Jared shook it. It was over, but not done. There was one more thing he had to do. Getting up, he tossed some money on the table and began to walked away.

"Wait!" Jared called and Gabriel turned to face him, "Tell Moose I'm sorry, I hope he can forgive me."

Gabriel nodded before finished his stroll through Central Park. As he walked back to his car, he ducked into a general store and bought a few bottles of lighter fluid and matches. The cashier gave him an odd look as she rung up his items.

"You're not an arsonist, are you?" Gabriel merely smiled and handed her a hundred dollar bill, telling her to keep the change.

Back outside, he put the supplies in his trunk before getting in the car and speeding in the New York traffic. As he drove, he wondered if he was doing the right thing. Eleanor was going to be absolutely furious with him when she found out, but he could honestly care less. This was right, he thought, this was going change everything for the better. As he reached the warehouse, he sighed as memories flooded into his mind. This place had turned from a haven into a prison, but now he was going change it back. Looking in his glove compartment, Gabriel pulled out an old CD of his and put it into the stereo. He then cranked the volume all the way up before getting out of the car.

_I'll tell you now you can't win this  
You're way too slow  
I'll tell you now I'm gonna take this  
Did you come here to watch me, watch me burn?_

The first thing he grabbed was a titanium bat he kept in case he ever needed it. Clutching it, he walked into the Grand Ball. Letting the anger that he had quelled for the last few hours rise back up in him, he swung the bat and began to destroy the bat. The sound of glass breaking was music to his ears.

_I'll let it show that I'm not always hiding  
Come all the way down  
And watch me burn  
I won't let it show that I'm not always flying  
So on the way down  
I'll watch you burn_  
_  
_

Chairs crashed against the wall and tables were overturned. Gabriel let out a yelled as he threw yet another chair and it crashed against the wall. His yelling soon turned to tears as he thought of every one of the lives he had taken because of this place. He ripped the couch apart, and even pulled out his gun, shooting the paintings and art off the walls.

_So let me know just how to take this  
You're way to cold  
Now show me how before it breaks me  
Did you come here to watch me, watch me burn?_

He ripped down curtains and shredded them to pieces and left them in the middle of the ballroom floor. He then turned his attention to the dance floor. Moving back to the bar, he grabbed several barrels of alcohol. He poured them on to the floor and pulled out a match. Lighting it, he threw it and watched it fall and ignite. His eyes were alight as he watched the fire grow and burn.

_I'll let it show that I'm not always hiding  
Come all the way down  
And watch me burn_

Walking back out to his car, he grabbed the bottles of light fluid and poured them all around the building. He then pulled out another match and lit it, dropping it on the ground, and watched it ignite. A satisfied grin broke out on his face as he watched the place that once held him captive go up in flames. Every last bit of hurt, every bit of pain faded as the building burned and began to collapse in on itself.

_I won't let it show that I'm not always flying  
So on the way down  
I'll watch you burn_

After packing up all the evidence and changing into fresh clothes that didn't reek of smoke and light fluid, Gabriel climbed back in his car and headed back to Manhattan. Reaching over, he picked up his phone and found that he had seven missed calls from Eleanor. Still recovering from his sense of euphoria, Gabriel rolled down the window and threw his phone into the harbor.

He was finally free.

**That was rather anticlimactic, don't you agree? It's not over yet, though. So don't get too relaxed. Keep reviewing though, and speculations are still more than welcome. You guys are awesome. **

**~As the Rush Comes~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Step Up, Everything Burns by Anastacia, or Burn by Three Days Grace**


	13. Don't Walk Away

**Chapter Eleven **

**Moose**

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

"Where's Gabe?" Moose demanded as he entered the apartment.

Sneaking out of the hospital had been easier than he expected. The only trouble he had was trying to find a sling so he could move more easily with his injured shoulder. Now, he stood in front of Eleanor who looked as though she couldn't give him an answer to his question.

"He's not here, that's all I can tell you." She whispered and Moose became angry.

He knew where Gabriel was, or at least, he thought he knew. Sighing, he walked over to the couch and collapsed on it. He had used his remaining amount of energy to get home, and his shoulder was hurting like nobody's business.

"I told him not to go, you know. I hate when he kills, it's like...a piece of him dies too." She whispered as she gazed at the door, willing Gabriel to walk in.

"Maybe I'm not cut out for this after all," Eleanor's head snapped towards Moose. His eyes were empty as he spoke, "When he gets back, tell him he can find a new king."

She was absolutely speechless as he stood up. Moose gave her a sad smile as he left the apartment. Camille stood waiting for him outside, and they hailed a cab. She tried to comfort him, but he didn't respond. His return to The Vault wasn't a joyous one. Well, he was the only one who wasn't joyous. After promising to to tell them of his great adventure in the last few weeks, Moose retired to his room.

Sighing, and having nothing better to do, he turned on the television. Finding nothing to watch, Moose turned the television to the news channel.

"_Firemen are at a loss as to how a warehouse of this size could suddenly go up in flames. Arson has been listed as a possible cause. This warehouse is famous for housing an underground event known as the Grand Ball..." _The news anchor went on a shots of the burning warehouse flashed across the television. Moose's eyes widened and he hastily grabbed his phone.

No matter how many times he called, he got no answer. Finally, he yelled in frustration. Gabriel couldn't be dead, could he? There was just no way. Burying his head in his hands, Moose struggled to breathe. And he began to wish. He wished that he had never received the invitation. He wished he had never met Gabriel. He wished he had never challenged Jared. He wished he had never accepted the title of King. He wished none of this had ever happened.

"Dammit!" He yelled in frustration and pain shout up his shoulder. Hissing, Moose decided that he wasn't just going to sit there. No, he was never good at sitting still.

Despite the protests that came from his shoulder, Moose stood and walked out of his room. Silently, he made his way to the speaker room and stood in front of the stack of boom boxes. How long had it been, he wondered. Far too long, and the desire to dance was insatiable. Walking over to one of the boxes, he pressed play and suddenly, the entire room was flooded with sound.

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime _

Moose let the music pulse through his body as he began dancing. He let everything he had been feeling dissipate as his body became one with the beat. As he moved, it felt as though chains were falling off his body. There was freedom, something he hadn't realized he had lost. By the time the song ended, he was nearly breathless and a lot happier than he had been in days. He had finally reconnected with his first love, dance.

"Very nice," Moose turned to see Gabriel watching him. Forgetting his previous anger, Moose's face lit up.

"Dude! I thought you were dead!" He exclaimed as he turned off the speakers.

"Takes more than a burning building to kill me." Gabriel joked and a light bulb went off in Moose's head.

"You did it, didn't you? You burned it down." Gabriel nodded as he pulled a pack of matches from his pocket. Moose couldn't help but grin. He could see the light in his friend's eyes.

"I hope you're not mad at me, since I asked you to be king. I'd like for you to help me rebuild it, though." Moose breathed heavily as he considered this. They were going to rebuild the Ball, and make it much better than it had been. That had been the plan, but Moose didn't know if that was what he wanted anymore.

"I don't know. I really don't, Gabe. This...I don't think it's the best idea for me. I still have school and Camille. It's been fun but...it's over for me." His voice was nothing short of apologetic as he turned away from Gabriel.

"I understand, and I want to thank you, Moose. For everything." Moose turned to say something, but Gabriel was gone.

It was over, all of it. And now life would resume for Moose. With a sad smile, he walked back over the speakers and pressed play again. Hours passed and he did nothing but dance. Finally, when the sun rose, he made his way to his bed and collapsed in it.

The next week passed in a blur of classes and lunch dates for Moose. He did his best to make up for lost time with the Pirates, and they battled in the club nearly every night. As his first semester came to an end, Moose and Camille wandered through the park, playing in the new fallen snow. They celebrated his nineteenth birthday at Coney Island and spent Christmas and New Years in Times Square.

It was strange, the day he ran into Eleanor. As usual, she had some guy following after her, and she winked flirtatiously at Moose. They didn't talk long, but just exchanged pleasantries. They never broached the subject of Gabriel but Eleanor indirectly told Moose that her brother was doing well. After they parted, he met up with Camille for lunch and told her about his run-in.

"Do you ever miss it?" She asked but he didn't answer. It wasn't because he didn't want to, but because he didn't know how.

"I don't really want to bring it up anymore." He told her.

"You miss it." She stated and Moose frowned at her.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Moose, despite everything that happened, you had the time of your life. And now that everything seems to be over, you're just going walk away? Where's the guy who nearly threw everything away to compete in the World Jam? Where's the guy who became a double major so he could pursue what he loved most? Where's Moose? My boyfriend?" Moose sighed.

"What are you trying to say, Camille?"

"I'm telling you to go! Get out of here, and I'll be out shopping for a dress. I want to look great for the Ball." She grinned. Moose leaned over and kissed her, before leaving. Smiling, she wondered if this had been the best idea before dismissing it.

If he got into any trouble, she could rely on Gabriel to get him out.

**I'm not sure if I like this chapter. It was a challenge to write, that's for sure. Ultimately, it's up to you guys to decide. So review! And thank you for all those who have. **

**~As the Rush Comes~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Step Up, Never Too Late by Three Days Grace, or Lose Yourself by Eminem**


	14. Coming Home

**Chapter Twelve**

**Gabriel**

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay  
I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

Going home seemed to be the only option at this point, Gabriel decided. He could see his grandmother and maybe even visit his parents' graves. There was only one problem, though. If he left, he doubted that he would come back. There was nothing left for him in New York and honestly, he needed a break. So as he walked through LaGuardia airport, he didn't bother looking back.

The plane ride was uneventful, to say the least. He had always hated flying. He always felt vulnerable and it was a terrifying feeling. He silently thanked God when the plane landed safely and he was able to get off of it. No one waited for him outside the airport, as expected. Grabbing his luggage, consisting of one duffle bag, he climbed onto a bus headed to Columbus, Georgia.

Two and a half hours later, he stood on the front porch of a blue townhouse. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand and knocked on the door. There were a few seconds before he heard shuffling within and the door opened. A small white haired woman gazed him with wide eyes and her mouth dropped open.

"Gabriel Knight! Where have you been?" His grandmother exclaimed as she wrapped his arms around him. He hugged her back and nearly broke down into tears. He was home.

"It doesn't matter, I'm home now." He told her and she led him through the house.

"I wish Eleanor had come with you, how I miss that girl. I hope you've been taking good care of her. She was so hurt when your parents died and I couldn't do anything for either of you. Not when I was sick and constantly in the hospital. Oh, I'm so sorry Gabriel. Could you ever forgive me?" She said, her voice tiny but resonating with emotion.

"There's nothing to apologize for, Gran, absolutely nothing." He told her and kissed her cheeks. She beamed at him and led him to a small bedroom. He thanked her and set his things down. After getting unpacked and changing into more comfortable clothes, he went in search of the old woman.

He found her bustling in the kitchen, pulling out ingredients such as flour and milk. A flood of memories filled his mind and he saw himself as a little boy, helping her with her baking. A smile graced his features as he reached out to help her.

"I'm making your favorite, wild berry muffins." She told him as she pulled a bowl of different berries out of her refrigerator.

"You don't have to do that, Gran." He told her and she playfully smacked his arm.

"Nonsense. There's a lot you and I have to talk about. We might as well have something to eat." He nodded in understanding and they continued the baking process in a comfortable silence. After the muffins were put into the oven, his grandmother poured two glasses of milk. They sat at her small dining table and Gabriel stared out of the large window. It was gorgeous outside, and he wondered why he had ever decided to leave this place.

"I don't really know where to go from here. Everything I worked for...it all fell apart and I've got to start from scratch but I don't know if I can. Hell, I don't even know if I want to." He started before stopping abruptly.

"So that's it? You're just going to give up? I know you much better than that, Gabriel. You're a fighter, you always have been. That doesn't mean that you can't have a break every once in a while. Everyone needs time to breathe." She told him and he nodded, understanding the invitation.

"I need more than a chance to breathe, though. I need a reason to live. I built my life around the Ball and it ultimately destroyed me. I want to rebuild, so that I have a purpose but then what?" He asked her, desperate for an answer.

"That's a question you'll have to answer yourself, but first, find a reason to live. You're still so caged up, I can see it in your eyes. I don't know what you've been doing in that city but it's draining you. You feel like you can't trust anyone anymore, am I right?" Gabriel sighed and she put her hand on top of his, stroking it with her thumb. The comfort he felt was astounding.

"No, and they feel as though they can't trust me. They have good reason, I've done some pretty terrible things. If you knew, you'd be so ashamed of me." He whispered and she shook her head.

"It's in the past, Gabriel, and you have to forgive yourself. That's the only way you'll ever truly be free. Running away isn't going to do anything." Her words sunk in and Gabriel pursed his lips, but said nothing.

They ate in silence before Gabriel excused himself and went to the guest room. He collapsed on the bed and didn't move. Hours passed and soon days passed but he never left the bed. His grandmother came and sat with him and they talked a few times. She told him the same thing over and over. He had to forgive himself, but could he? After everything he had done, could he really forgive himself?

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Soon it was Christmas and Eleanor made a surprise visit. He left the bed for that, and they spent the day sitting around the fireplace. When his sister asked when he was coming back, he frowned and told her that he had been looking for a place to stay in the surrounding area. She became angry with him and demanded to know why he was throwing everything away. He had no answer for that, and when she left the next day, he did not say goodbye. Instead, he lay in the bed staring at the ceiling. Was he making the right choice?

"_Moose misses you, you know. You guys were almost like brothers." _Hearing Camille's voice was strange but when he finally got a new cell phone, she was first person he called.

"Brothers don't put each other in danger, besides, he chose to go. I didn't make him." There was a hint of bitterness in his voice and he hoped Camille hadn't caught onto it.

"_It doesn't matter. You should see him, he'll spend a few minutes every night with the charm in his hand. I always ask him why he won't just wear it. He never says anything, though." _It was strange, Gabriel frowned, no other words had seemed to have much effect on him, but these did.

"Tell him that I'm sorry." He whispered before hanging up.

He dropped the phone on the bed beside him. Needing to move, he grabbed his jacket and stood up. It was late, so his grandmother wouldn't be awake. He grabbed a key before going out into the cool night air. He had no destination in mind as he began to walk. The wind bit against his skin, but he ignored it as he walked down the lonely road. It wasn't until he reached a small playground that he stopped walking. With a sad smile on his face, he walked over to the swings and sat in one.

Forgiving himself, it was easier said than done. What was it that held him back? It wasn't guilt, and it wasn't shame. Gabriel looked out at the sky, and wondered. He wondered if he'd ever go back home. He wondered if he should. Sighing, he wondered if what Camille said had been true. Had he and Moose been like brothers? Remember his fierce need to protect the young dancer told Gabriel yes, they were like brothers.

If that was the case, Moose deserved a better brother.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, Gabriel realized what the problem was. Many people didn't like him. Some despised him to the point of wanting kill him. No one, however, hated Gabriel as much as he, himself, did. That's why he couldn't do it. He hated himself far too much. Because of the things he had done. Because of the things he had put people through. Every last bit of it made him hate himself even more. The realization hurt so much, he gasped.

"Gabriel?" His head shot up and he tried to focus his increasingly blurry vision. What he saw nearly stopped his heart.

"Mom...?" He was going crazy, he thought, but there she was. She smiled at him and knelt down in front of him.

"What are you doing, son?" She asked and he had to restrain himself from reaching out and touching her. She wasn't there. She was dead. She was gone and never coming back.

"I...don't know. I don't know anymore." He choked out, sobs threatening to overtake him.

"Get up, and go home. Your real home, because it isn't here anymore." She told him and he nodded before opening to protest but she shook her head, "I know Gabriel, I've seen everything you've done. And I forgive you. That should be enough for now." And it was.

As the vision of her faded into the darkness, Gabriel stood up. He gave the swing one final glance before he started walking back. When he got to the house, his grandmother was waiting on the porch. He apologized for worrying her and she simply kissed his forehead. Entering the guest bedroom, he began to pack.

"You're going to visit more often, right? I'd love to see you more often." She smiled as she stood in the doorway. Gabriel grinned at her before nodding.

The next morning, he boarded the earliest flight to New York. Eleanor stood waiting for him in LaGaurdia, when he arrived. They didn't hug or exchange pleasantries, but instead nodded to one another. He was here to stay and she understood that.

He spent the next month going over blueprints with various contractors and Jared. Plans to rebuild the Grand Ball had begun and Gabriel had almost everything he needed, except for one thing. A king. He spent an entire night contemplating if he should be the king again. Knowing that there wasn't really any other option, he decided to do it. That is, until Moose showed up.

Seeing the young dancer shocked Gabriel but there he stood, trying to avoid being hit by the steel beams being used to rebuild the Grand Ball. Gabriel opened his mouth to say something but found that he was speechless.

"Heard you were building yourself a ball." Moose said rather timidly and Gabriel nodded.

"Yea...I am."

"Heard that you didn't want to be king."

"Yea...that's true. I don't want to be king."

"Mind if I take over, then?"

"Go right ahead, I got your back."

**So basically these chapter eleven and chapter twelve intertwine with one another. I hope it's not too confusing though. And I am sad to say that the next chapter after this will be the final chapter. I haven't decided on a sequel yet but I have decided that there is really anything more that I can do with this story. I love you guys for all your support and I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. **

**~As the Rush Comes~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Step Up or Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance**


	15. The End

**Epilogue**

_You've got to make a choice  
If the music drowns you out  
And raise your voice  
Every single time they try and shut your mouth_

He was nervous. He didn't know why but he was extremely nervous. Self-consciously he tugged at the collar of his shirt as he stared in the mirror. He was dressed like royalty, no pun intended. He had never worn a tuxedo before, let alone one with a coattails.

"You look great, Moose. Just breathe." He turned to see Camille who was wearing a ball gown. It was rainbow and she looked absolutely stunning.

"This is it, Chameleon." He smiled as he took her hand they walked out of the tiny dressing room. He nodded to Gabriel who stood outside the door. The former king smirked as they walked down the hall leading to the ballroom.

Six months, it had taken them six months to rebuild the Grand Ball. In that time, Gabriel severed and built several connections. Moose stood by his side throughout it as he learned the ropes of being king. Jared was also there, educating Moose on underground New York life. Finally, the final touches had been put on their new Ball. Invitations were sent out and Moose spent a week paying visits to his patrons, both new and old. Now it was time for the most important part, the coronation.

They stepped into the ballroom and were immediately greeted by cheers and applause. Jared stood waiting by the throne they had rebuilt. Moose made a face at the ornate chair and looked at Gabriel.

"Do I really have to sit in that thing?" He asked and Gabriel laughed.

"I didn't, so you shouldn't have to." Moose smiled at this as they stopped in front of Jared. He nodded to Moose in respect before moving from in front of the chair. Moose took a long look at it before shaking his head. There was a collective gasp as he climbed onto the chair and stood, overlooking the crowd.

"Honestly, I'm no king. I never have been and probably never will be but I'm here," He looked at Gabriel who nodded, encouraging him to continue, "I'm here because the Grand Ball needed to change. It was always meant to be a haven, and as long I'm here, it will be." Moose looked to Jared who smiled and turned to the crowd.

"Come one! Come all! Welcome to the Grand Ball, where the strong one for cover, and the weak stand tall!" The ballroom was filled with applause and cheers, followed by the pulsating beats of music.

Moose stepped down from the throne and took Camille's hand. She kissed him immediately, and the rest of the ballroom disappeared. It was just him and the girl he loved. Nothing could ruin the moment as they slowly pulled apart and began to waltz across the floor. Everything was exactly how it should be.

"So what are you going to do now, your Majesty?" She asked him as they danced.

"Please don't call me that," He grinned and Camille laughed, "and I think some Moose and Camille time is in order. Gabriel hooked me up with two tickets to Hawaii." Camille gasped and she threw her arms around Moose who lifted her up and spun her around.

"When do we leave?" She asked.

"Tomorrow night so get packed." Moose told her and she kissed him again. He grinned at her, his eyes shining with love and adoration.

"Mind if I cut in?" Moose turned to see Gabriel swaying casually beside them. Camille stepped away and giggled as Moose and Gabriel began waltzing around her, "Two weeks in Hawaii, eh? Just make sure you remember your end of the bargain."

"I promise to bring back a souvenir," Moose laughed, "now can I finished dancing with my lovely girlfriend?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes as he stepped away and Moose rejoined Camille. He watched as they danced, laughed, and whispered to each other. He hardly noticed when Eleanor came to stand beside him.

"So what happens now?" She asked.

"We keep living. We just keep on living." He responded before disappearing within the crowd.

After the night was over, Moose and Camille watched the sun rise from the roof of the warehouse. He held her tightly and buried his face in her hair. He never wanted this moment to end, but it had to, as Camille started yawning. He gave her a sheepish smile before leading her back down to ground level, where a car was waiting on them.

They spent the day shopping and packing. Eleanor even joined them for a few hours, taking Camille jewelry and swimsuit shopping. They laughed as Moose nearly fainted at the prices of necklaces and bracelets. Finally, it was time to go. Eleanor hugged Camille tightly, promising that they would text as much as possible. She then shook Moose's head and gave him a wink. Moose smiled as he shook his head. He was Camille's and no one else's.

"She's a good girl, never let her go." Eleanor told him before closing the door of the cab and watching them depart for the airport.

Once there, they checked their luggage in and went through security. All the while, Moose was feeling anxious. Camille held his hand in an attempt to calm him down but the jitters didn't stop. It wasn't until he caught sight of the one person he was looking for that he finally got a hold of himself.

"I thought you wouldn't say goodbye." He said and Gabriel shook his head.

"Now why would I do something like that? See you in two weeks, little brother." Moose's eyes widened at the words and he opened his mouth to say something but Gabriel shook his head and pointed to the terminal. They didn't have much longer.

"See you soon."

Gabriel watched as Moose and Camille disappeared, having boarded the plane. He stayed until the plane took off and was out of sight. Then he walked back to the airport entrance, where his new Camaro awaited him. As he sped off into the night, he smiled in wonder. His life had changed so drastically in the last year and it was all thanks to one person.

Moose was unlike any other, he had come and he had conquered what Gabriel had battled for years. For the first time, there was peace of mind, and Gabriel was finally relaxed as he sped off to the place he could once again call a safe haven.

In a place where everyday ordinary becomes once in a lifetime extraordinary:

Welcome to the Masquerade.

**El Fin**

**Well, there isn't much else to say is there? Thank you to everyone who reviewed and supported this story. Sadly, I've decided to put this to rest for right now. Maybe I'll write a sequel, who really knows? But it's all up to you guys. Goodbye...for now.**

**~As the Rush Comes~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Step Up or Sing by My Chemical Romance**


End file.
